This invention relates to electric fuses having a small current rating and voltage rating, being of small size and that lend themselves to be manufactured at relatively small cost. One object of the invention is to provide fuses of the above description having casings of cellulosic material, or paper board. Casings of such material have a very small dimensional stability. For this reason it is difficult to firmly mount terminal caps on casings of cellulosic material, and to establish reliable conductive connections between the terminal caps and the ends of the fusible element which is arranged inside of the casing. The present invention overcomes these difficulties and provides fuses of the aforementioned description wherein a mechanical contact results in effective conductive connections between the terminal caps and the fusible element.